Harry Potter and the Missing Memories
by ginnylovesharry07
Summary: Before yr5, as the Order relocates Harry from Durlsey’s to Order Hdquters, something terrible happens. He’s been kidnapped & he’s not alone. After Hr&Mione return, they slowly uncover the 'forgotten' events following their capture. What events took place
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Encounter

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Missing Memories

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Harry Potter

**Rated:** M/NC17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note:** This story is going to take place during their fifth year. I want to stay true to the events of the Potter series when I can. I want to see how different the story would be with my plot changing things around.

I will begin this story as Harry is being relocated from the Dursleys' to The Order Headquarters.

I hope you enjoy reading this just as I did when writing it.

**Summary: **During the summer before year 5, as the Order relocates Harry from the Dursleys to Order Headquarters, Harry is kidnapped, but he's not alone. When Harry and Hermione return, they slowly uncover the 'forgotten' events following their capture.

What events took place? Why can't they remember? Why are they compelled to find the answers?

* * *

**Chapter One - An Unexpected Encounter**

Harry's eyes watered in the chill as they soared upward. He could see nothing below now but the tiny pinpricks of light from car headlights and streetlamps. He felt the whoosh of the wind in his ears as he sped through the air. He had not felt this alive, or this happy, in months.

"Bearing south," shouted Mad-Eye. "Town ahead!"

They soared right so they did not pass directly over the glittering spider web of lights below.

However, before they could reach the cloud to take cover, they were surrounded by Death Eaters. The guard that circled around Harry, consisting of Shacklebolt, Diggle, Vance, Podmore, and Jones, charged after most of the Death Eaters, drawing them away from Tonks, Moody, Lupin, and Harry.

Five Death Eaters stayed on their tails, though, and the two opposing groups headed southeast.

"Potter, don't stop for anything; keep heading to where we told you!" roared Moody. Harry nodded his head in agreement, though they couldn't see him, having been put under a Disillusionment Charm.

Tonks fired hex after hex at two of the Death Eaters, but then another Death Eater hit her with a Stunner, causing her to fall off her broom. Lupin dived after her, and caught her just before she hit the ground.

Harry's eyes followed his trunk as it tumbled to the ground, along with Hedwig's cage and Tonks' broom. Even though it crashed, it didn't shatter to pieces, and Harry found himself hoping that someone would be able to fix and return it after they had escaped from the Death Eaters.

Soon, Moody was the only Auror left between Harry and the last two Death Eaters. As they came closer, Moody sent hex after hex and curse after curse at them, ordering Harry to not fire any spells that would announce his location.

Harry had the hardest time not fighting back. He knew everyone could die for helping him, and was not sure he could live with the guilt that would come if they did. He was looking around for the right moment when he could fire a hex without being discovered. He was about to shoot, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone shivering and crying behind one of the Death Eaters.

'_Why would a Death Eater NOT wear their mask or cloak?' _That person definitely wasn't a Death Eater. Looking closer, the person, who was covered in jagged cuts, bruises, and what looked like dry blood, seemed very familiar. Harry slowed down and took a second glance at the person, who almost looked like his best female friend. She was crying, hanging onto the Death Eater for dear life, and shaking her head, yelling.

No! _It was his best friend! _

"Hermione?" he shouted out, completely forgetting about not bringing attention to himself. "Hermione!"

"No, Harry! No, Harry! NO!" Hermione screamed. Although she couldn't see Harry, she knew that he was nearby.

"Where are you, Potter? Show yourself!" the Death Eater demanded.

Harry started breathing faster, gripping the broom handle tightly as he looked past Hermione's battered face to notice _who _the Death Eater sitting in front of her was, though his hood had come off as the fight started; his white-blonde hair and silver eyes giving away his identity. The Death Eater was Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sitting right in front of you, under the Disillusionment Charm," Harry hollered back, throwing away his own safety in his worry for Hermione.

"Do you know how to remove the charm?" Malfoy yelled over Hermione's screams.

"Oh, Harry! NO! Go back! Get out of here, save yourself!" she pleaded with him.

"Shut up, Mudblood," the angry Death Eater commanded.

"No!" he yelled back at them.

"Come here, Potter, and I will remove the Charm," Malfoy said, knowing Harry would do the very thing everyone else feared: put himself in harm's way to save his friend.

"Harry, it's a trap! I'm not worth it. Get out of here," she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks and her hair blowing in her face.

"Yes! You are Hermione!" he shouted back.

"How do you know I'm really Hermione and not a double?" she shouted through her tears.

"Hermione, please don't lie to me. Only the real Hermione would deny being herself while sitting on a broom behind a Malfoy!" Harry shouted back at her.

"You have to get out of here! Save yourself, Harry," Hermione pleaded once more.

"Malfoy! Give Hermione to me NOW!" Harry yelled, turning to the Death Eater on the broom.

"Sorry, Potter; if you want to save your little friend, you'll have to come with us," he taunted.

Before Harry could reach out for his best friend, the other Death Eater noticed Harry and Stunned him.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she watched him fall through the sky and disappear into the blackness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Where is My Godson?

I want to thank my betas **_McGonagallfan07, Drusilla_**, and **_Lady Lynn_**. Thank you so much for your help.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Where is my Godson?**

In London, on the quiet street of Grimmauld Place, the Advance Guard gathered on the neighbourhood green. While the Guard checked on each others' injuries, Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, and Moody looked around, watching for signs of Death Eaters following them.

After several calm and quiet minutes, the Guard walked across the street and up to the houses numbered eleven and thirteen. As they walked closer, the houses started to magically move over and another house appeared between them. This house, number twelve, was headquarters for the secret society, the Order of the Phoenix.

Tonks was still amazed how the Muggles could never tell their houses moved over when another one squeezed in between them.

The Guard entered the eerie, dark house and greeted Molly Weasley as she came up the stairs from the kitchen. Molly's face turned from pale to green when she saw that Harry was not with them.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice quavering.

Tonks and Lupin dropped their gazes to the floor, while Moody sighed. Molly let out a faint squeak and her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

Everyone silently made their way further into the house, down the stairs into the kitchen. Most of the Guard had cuts and bruises on many parts of their bodies, but at least they were all present; all but one.

Molly followed the procession down into the kitchen, where her husband, Arthur, their two youngest children, Ron and Ginny, and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, waited patiently. Ron and Ginny's faces immediately turned pale like their mother's when they saw that Harry didn't accompany the returning Guard. Harry was supposed to be spending the remainder of the holidays at Grimmauld Place with them, and they had been looking forward to it. They had been rather lonely that summer, as Hermione had gone on holiday with her parents, and they missed her; the past couple of years, she had spent more time with them over the summers than even Harry. In fact, they had been getting a little worried about her, as they hadn't heard from her since she had left. It was unlike Hermione not to keep in touch with her friends.

Looking around the room and hoping for answers, Sirius Black turned to Moody. "Where is my godson, Alastor?"

Moody's silence was enough to enforce the grim turn of events resulting from that night. Sirius turned away from Moody and watched the other witches and wizards tending to their injuries.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?" roared Sirius.

"We started out as planned," Lupin said in a calming voice. "Then, suddenly, we were surrounded. Somehow, they knew where Harry lived, and were waiting for us."

"While we were fighting, they weren't trying to kill us; they were firing Stunners and mild hexes. It felt more like a distraction, not an attack on us," said Tonks.

Arthur noticed the glances that Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were passing between each other. "What is it, Moody?" he questioned.

"After I diverted one of the two remaining Death Eaters, I heard a woman screaming. I looked back, and she was sitting behind the other one. Somehow Harry, who was under a Disillusionment Charm, had removed it and was arguing with them," said Moody, not wanting to share the painful, agonizing screams he heard shouting back and forth. He refused to share anymore information about the screams he heard.

"The last time I saw Harry, he was falling through the sky. That's when a nearby Death Eater caught him, and Disapparated them away," said Tonks. "The rest of the Death Eaters did the same soon after."

"But not before I could see who was sitting behind the Death Eater," Moody said sadly. He had also recognised the unmasked Death Eater she had been clinging to, but he decided to use discretion and wait until the children were not around to divulge the information.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the experienced Auror.

"Who was it?" Ron demanded. His voice could be heard throughout the long kitchen. He feared hearing the answer, even though he already knew what it would be. He knew that there was only one person in the world that would stop Harry arguing with a Death Eater.

"It was Hermione," Moody replied, looking from Ron to Sirius.

"That can't be right; she's on holiday with her parents," Ginny said.

"You're wrong; they don't have Harry and Hermione!" Ron yelled, shaking his head forcefully as he slammed his fists on the table, not even feeling the pain.

Ron abruptly stood up from the table and started pacing around the room. Everyone watched him, understanding well his current state of distress, knowing how they would feel upon hearing that both of their best friends had been kidnapped.

He haphazardly grabbed dishes from the table and started throwing them across the room, taking satisfaction as they shattered against the wall. No one dared to stop him, though Sirius handed over some of his more hated heirlooms. A few minutes and a lot of broken dishes later, he stopped pacing and looked at his parents, red in the face from his tantrum. "We have to do something!" he screamed.

----HPHG------HPHG------

Day after day, Order members would go out and hunt around for any trace or clue of Harry and Hermione's location. They searched both Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. The Ministry even raided suspected Death Eater's homes. The Order was disappointed when the raids of homes of the kidnapper, Lucius Malfoy, and his known henchmen, the McNairs, Crabbes, and Goyles came up empty.

The Order looked everywhere in Hogsmeade, and Professor Dumbledore insisted that they search each and every nook and cranny of Hogwarts. Fred and George offered to help the Headmaster, after they informed him of a map that showed every area of Hogwarts. Ron found the map in Harry's trunk, which had been taken from the scene of the attack, along with Hedwig's bent cage and Tonks' broom, which had been split in half from the force of landing on the large trunk. Neither Harry nor Hermione showed up on it, but they still searched everywhere just to be sure.

During that time, Mrs. Weasley had her children and Sirius cleaning up the house, which had been unused for many years and had fallen into disrepair, to try and keep their minds off of the current situation. It did not work in the least bit.

Sirius was beside himself, feeling like a failure for not being able to physically go out and find Harry during the day. At night, after a full day of cleaning, he would assume his Animagus form, not caring about the possibility of Voldemort knowing about it by now from Wormtail, and go out searching everywhere he thought the pair might be. After several days without sleep, Sirius finally passed out from pure exhaustion, but not before he was cornered by Ron.

Ron paced around his bedroom when he wasn't doing chores for his mother. He resented the fact that his parents wouldn't let him leave Grimmauld Place to help find his friends. The adults, while annoyed by his pestering, didn't show it, as they knew he was just concerned and afraid for his friends. He had learned a lot from listening in on their conversations, though, and was trying to come up with new ideas to help the Order on their search.

After a few days, Ron had finally had enough. He waited until his parents went to bed before finding Sirius and demanded to go out looking with him. Before Sirius could object, Ron reminded him that he had been by Harry' side since the first train ride and he wasn't going ditch him again, not after last year.

Ron refused to back down as Sirius searched his eyes, looking for any trace of doubt to his loyalty. Even though Harry forgave him, to this day Ron felt like he _still_ let Harry down, and he vowed he was never going to do that again.

Sirius relented and allowed Ron to go out, but not without a warning and the stipulations that it was only for one night and that he use Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "I'm not going to be hexed by your mother; _if_ she ever finds out, you went without me," Sirius warned Ron.

Ginny merely kept her head down and continued with her chores and assisted her mother in any way she was permitted. She found that the menial tasks kept her mind from fretting about where her friends were. It was easier to attempt to not worry about Harry, telling herself that he was used to being in danger and would be fine, but it didn't really make things any easier for her.

Because the Order had thought Hermione was with her parents on holiday, they assumed everything was fine, but apparently they were wrong. They never imagined this could happen, which made them question if her parents even knew she was missing.

The Order discovered clues about their location after visiting the Grangers' home the day after the kidnapping. Lupin and Kingsley had looked around downstairs while Tonks searched the bedrooms upstairs. The house gave the impression that Hermione's parents had still gone on their holiday, but had neglected to take her with them, and now she had vanished.

She had discovered that all of Hermione's Hogwarts clothing was still in her wardrobe, her empty trunk against the wall. There was a suitcase half-packed on her bed. It was almost as though she had been interrupted while packing.

Lupin and Kingsley discovered some astonishing evidence in the bottom of a rubbish bin: a note written from Hermione, along with an unused plane ticket.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm staying with Ron and the Weasleys. We will be somewhere safe, where you will not be able to contact me, even via owl. I will see you again at the Christmas Holidays, and will send an owl once I get back to Hogwarts._

_Love, Hermione_

After discovering the note, they knew that they needed to hand over the evidence to Dumbledore as soon as possible. Something must have gone on for them to believe the note, and leave on their holiday without speaking to their daughter or paying any notice to the fact that all of her luggage was still in her room.

After gathering for a meeting, the Order decided to wait to inform them of the danger their daughter was in; instead, they wanted to give them time to return before telling them the full story. They wanted to find her first, before warning her parents; they wanted to find out what was going on.

----HPHG----HPHG------

The hunt for Harry and Hermione had been going on for six fruitless days.

On the morning before Harry was due at the Ministry of Magic for his hearing, there was an uproar of commotion in Diagon Alley.

Lupin got there soon after he learned that a person had been found in front of Flourish and Blotts. When he saw the unresponsive body lying on its stomach on the sun-warmed cobblestones, he froze in horror.

The body had short, black, messy hair, and there was a broken pair of glasses beside its head.

* * *

Next Chapter - Harry's Return


End file.
